El sirviente del mal
by Yuusei Her
Summary: En el reino escarlata por fin la guillotina daba sentencia a su real majestad,aquella cruel figura que azotó al pueblo hasta más no poder durante años por fin pagaba su condena con la muerte y su cabeza clavada en una pica pero no siempre fue así,no siempre fue un caprichoso y eso le constataba a su fiel sirviente de cabellos celestes que con una corona de flores podía probarlo.
1. Es hora de tomar el té

¡Hey! Soy yo viniendo con este nuevo fic *corazoncito* ya lo venía prometiendo desde hace rato y por fin ya lo traigo,estoy muy emocionada por escribirlo así que espero les guste *muere lentamente* Es el songfic,por así decirlo,de la canción "El sirviente del mal" de vocaloid,claro que esta es con nuestros amados pj's de KnB.

Bien...Habrá varias parejas (Aunque crean que es trágico) más adelante se irán develando...En "violación" no es en sí una violación porque no quiero ahmm...traumar gente escribiéndola así que será más bien insinuada y en tortura,será mencionada la tortura,trataré de no aunar en el tema aunque a veces me vea medio sádica y deba de poner mas o menos como pero no será mucho.

¿Qué más?...Creo que ya...Ahmm...Los países son de colores como en el video,les recomiendo que escuchen la canción si no han oído sobre ella y mañana mismo actualizo el fic. ¡Ah! Este es el prólogo

¡Gracias por leer!

Cierto,KnB no es mío es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Vocaloid tampoco me pertenece así que la canción "El sirviente del mal" tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p>Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar la última campanada que repicaba en la iglesia, anunciando al pueblo entero-reunido en la plaza del reino, detrás del atrio de la iglesia-que por fin era la hora de terminar esa horrorosa era con la captura de la cabeza del emperador.<p>

—Es hora de tomar el té—Dijo el de cabellos rojos en la guillotina justo cuando el caballero de cabellos negros dejaba caer la enorme cuchilla sobre el cuello del joven que lanzó una última mirada llena de gratitud y buenos deseos a un pueblerino de cabello rojo que abrazaba a otro más bajito que él con cabellos azules, el cual lloraba con todo el alma.

Instantes después la sonrisa se borró mientras un sepulcral silencio envolvía el ambiente, rompiéndose con el graznido de un cuervo que revoloteaba por ahí anunciando la degollación en la que la cabeza cayó en una vil canasta donde la mañana anterior alguna pueblerina cargó nabos, lechuga, cebollas, patatas, entre otras verduras y legumbres pero ahora era el recipiente de una pálida cabeza que se teñía de rojo por la sangre que caía del cuello.

— ¡Fin al rey rojo! —Gritó el caballero de ojo azul que había dejado caer la cuchilla sobre el cuello de su ex soberano, agarrando ahora su cabeza por los cabellos para clavarla en una pica, haciendo que todos en el pueblo vitorearan y celebraran, o bueno, la gran mayoría porque cinco de ellos estaban caminando entre la multitud para partir, para ser más exactos, tres de ellos cuidaban que nadie los viera mientras que el alto pelirrojo cargaba a un chico de cabellos azules que pataleaba y sollozaba algunos balbuceos que no se entendían.

El joven de celestes cabellos dejó de patalear al salir de la enorme plaza, solo se dejaba cargar por el enorme pelirrojo que lo llevaba en su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas, ahora pensaba como el castillo, la plaza, el pueblo, él…Como todo eso desaparecía a medida que los cinco se dirigían al bosque donde un carruaje los esperaba para escapar.

—Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos—Ahora el de ojos rojos que le cargaba le acariciaba la espalda con duelo por la decapitación que vieron segundos antes, claro que a Kagami le pesaba, le dolía horrores pero no podía hacer nada más que cumplir la última voluntad del ahora difunto.

El menor miró hacia el cielo en lo que se dejaba cargar rumbo al bosque, observando que era un día sombrío y a la vez lúcido, había viento y varios haz de luz se colaban entre las nubes grisáceas que cubrían suavemente el cielo junto a la neblina tenue que aparecía en el camino, el chico sonrió con los ojos llorosos al recordar que fue así el día en que le conoció hace varios años.


	2. ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Como prometí,aquí está el siguiente capi del fic bebés,espero les agrade y gracias por leer /o/ además de los Rw's que dejan c: ahora sí,les dejo el capi (?)

* * *

><p>El día en el reino lucía ligeramente oscuro por los pocos rayos de luz que lograban cruzar las densas nubes grisáceas que adornaban el lugar; la neblina comenzaba a aparecer en el jardín donde el pequeño príncipe jugaba inocentemente con algunas flores, tierra y pasto como cualquier niño de cinco años.<p>

El príncipe Akashi jugaba a hacer una coronilla de flores para su madre porque últimamente lucía débil y no podía salir de cama por una enfermedad así que para animarla trataba de hacer esa artesanía con algunas azucenas azules que brotaban naturalmente en el jardín pero ahora con la neblina se le hacía más interesante jugar a ser un caballero que exploraba tierras nuevas en busca de flores para hacer la corona de la reina.

El niño saltó y luego agarró un jazmín muy bello que vio entre la neblina, ya estaba totalmente sucio pero valdría la pena el regaño de su padre y su nana si veía feliz a su madre al entregarle la corona. Otro salto y luego una marometa para quitarse del golpe del ogro que amenazaba con asesinarle con su garrote, claro que él al ser un valeroso caballero, lo mató con un par de golpes de su espada imaginaria.

El príncipe encontró otra azucena y la agarró, ahora solo faltaba luchar contra el fantasma de entre la neblina antes de agarrar la última flor azul para comenzar a hacer su coronilla. Saltó una vez más al frente pero esta vez unos ojos azules celestes le miraban, haciendo que gritara y cayera de lleno en la tierra.

—Lo lamento, mi señor—Akashi había abrazado sus flores con una cara compungida, el fantasma lo mataría y él ni siquiera había hecho la corona para su madre.

— ¡No me mates! —Gritó Seijuurou con miedo al ver como el "fantasma" se hincaba frente a él y le tendía una mano.

—No le mataré, su alteza. Vine aquí porque me pidieron jugar con usted—El pelirrojo dudó unos segundos en tomar la mano del de cabellos celestes o tirarle tierra pero decidió tomar su mano, quizá si su aliado era un fantasma, ya nadie podría negarle las azucenas que le faltaban.

—Bien…Entonces… ¿Eres un fantasma? —Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo al ya estar totalmente de pie.

—No, lo lamento pero no—El de ojos rojos hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso, sin un fantasma ya no podría contrarrestar los fantasmas que custodiaban sus azucenas—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, hijo de los duques de la región celeste—El de cabellos celestes hizo una reverencia ante el menor al terminar de presentarse.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Akashi Seijuurou, príncipe del país escarlata y ahora un caballero que requiere de tus servicios—Kuroko asintió y miró al pelirrojo, deshaciendo su reverencia—Pero primero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo cinco años—Contestó Kuroko con total naturalidad y con su cara inexpresiva que le dio una idea al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y cuando cumples seis? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—En Diciembre veintiuno—Seijuurou se asombró de la fecha que dijo porque ese día él también cumplía seis años.

—Yo igual así que para mi misión, necesitaré que me ayudes con tu fantasmalosidad—Kuroko pestañeó un par de veces tratando de pensar en que significaba "fantasmalosidad" —Como pareces un fantasma, te enfrentarás a los fantasmas para que yo corra y vaya por las azucenas para la reina—El de ojo azul asintió algo dudoso acerca de qué tipo de fantasmas tendría que enfrentar—Ahora camina conmigo—Kuroko siguió a su señor y paró al sentir la mano del pelirrojo pararle —Mira, esas son las azucenas para mami—Dijo Akashi señalando las flores que se veían dificultosamente entre la neblina que comenzaba a aumentar su densidad—A la cuenta de tres corremos hacia ellas ¿Te parece? —Kuroko asintió y al escuchar el número tres, corrió hacia adelante despejando la neblina para que el pelirrojo pasara sin mucha dificultad, agarrando las azucenas.

Akashi sonrió al ver que ya tenía las flores necesarias para hacerle la coronilla a su madre ahora solo necesitaba unirlas, cosa que le costaría un poco de tiempo descifrar ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer la corona pero si la servidumbre podía, claro que él también podía y hasta la haría más bonita.

— ¡Akashi-sama! ¡Señorito! ¿Dónde está? —Se escucharon unos gritos de mujer cerca de donde estaban, alertando al de ojo rojo de cambiar su posición si no quería que le mandaran a cambiarse las ropas y luego a leer latín para terminar con un regaño, obligándolo a tirar las flores que tanto le costó conseguir.

— ¡Rápido! Como mi escudero me seguirás, no debemos ser encontrados por la bruja ni sus ayudantes—El de cabellos celestes asintió y comenzó a correr tras el niño que veía espléndidamente entre la neblina por algún "hechizo" que le hizo una "bruja" un día donde casi caía al río, claro que la "bruja" fue quemada por atentar contra el príncipe, desde ese entonces cuando el pelirrojo veía el sudor, los latidos, los movimientos de las cosas o las personas, uno de sus ojos se ponía dorado.

Akashi jaló a Kuroko para hacerse ovillito entre las raíces de un enorme árbol al límite del jardín del castillo con el bosque, le puso una mano en la boca para que no hablara y contuvo el aliento junto a Kuroko al escuchar pasos cerca. Por unos minutos los pasos estuvieron casi a su lado pero por la espesa neblina, la nana no pudo ver que los niños estaban acostados en las raíces del árbol.

—Mi señor, su ojo…—Kuroko señaló el ojo dorado del príncipe, el cual solo sonrió parpadeando un par de veces, volviendo a su carmín de siempre su orbe.

—Una bruja un día me hechizó cuando iba a caer al río, desde entonces mi ojo se pone dorado cuando quiero ver los latidos del corazón de alguien, sus movimientos, fuerza, sudor y hasta baba también veo algo de suciedad en los plebeyos que me da asco pero gracias a eso puedo saber qué cosas harán las personas.

—Como un adivino—Dijo Kuroko haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera.

—Pero calla, ese es un secreto…Si alguien sabe que soy adivino puede que me quemen o peor, me lleven con los brujos y brujas malos y malas para ser curado…—Susurró con miedo Akashi en lo que se sentaba y acomodaba las flores para comenzar a hacer la coronilla.

— ¿Curado? —Preguntó Kuroko, en la región donde vivía solo quemaban a los brujos cuando se veía algo demasiado extraordinario, sino todo seguía normal.

—Sí, hay veces que se curan de ser brujos malos y pueden ser brujos buenos para servir al reino o dejan de tener magia—Contestó de lo más natural el pelirrojo en lo que se enredaba algunas raíces en los dedos—Pero muchas veces al curarse les faltan partes de su cuerpo y casi todos se ponen pálidos…No quiero eso así que al ser mi fiel escudero, te digo ese secreto como muestra de mi confianza—Kuroko rió suavemente al ver que el pobre pelirrojo no podía hacer la corona de flores.

— ¿Le ayudo? Yo sé hacer coronas de flores—Al pelirrojo se le iluminó el rostro y asintió, para observar con suma atención los movimientos que hacía Kuroko con sus manos grácilmente.

— ¡Gracias! —Akashi sonrió y comenzó a imitar los movimientos del peliceleste, emocionándose al ver que las flores se quedaban entrelazadas—Eres mi mejor amigo—Kuroko dejó de hacer la corona y miró al pelirrojo algo asombrado pero terminó sonriendo ya que el pelirrojo también sería su mejor amigo.

—Gracias a usted…Casi nunca me miran en mi región…De hecho los otros niños me apedrean cuando me ven porque creen que soy un fantasma—Susurró con pesar el de ojos azules al recordar su encuentro con el príncipe donde el pelirrojo se espantó de no verlo.

—Mmmh…Cuando te apedreen di que tu mejor amigo es el príncipe—Kuroko sonrió y asintió, prosiguiendo con su corona de flores.

—Y si un fantasma quiere asustarle dígale que yo siempre le protegeré porque soy su escudero—El pelirrojo asintió con una brillante sonrisa ya que había terminado su coronilla de flores y aún le quedaban unas cuantas para hacer otra.

Akashi comenzó a entrelazar las yerbas con rapidez ya que con su ojo dorado podía ver la cercanía de la nana con uno de los mozos que le servía la comida, después de llevarse varios sustos por creer que los adultos le iban a cachar, terminó la corona.

— ¡Toma! Te la regalo por ser mi mejor amigo—Kuroko se sonrojó suavemente y comenzó a llorar de alegría—No llores, Kuroko, es para que estés feliz—Kuroko limpió sus lágrimas suavemente y se dejó poner la corona de flores con una sonrisa.

—Tome…Es para usted también por ser mi mejor amigo—El de cabello celeste le puso a Akashi la coronilla que hizo y sonrieron.

—Con esto sabremos que seremos mejor amigos siempre—Kuroko asintió tranquilo con la suave sonrisa en sus mejillas, estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo que ni con la habilidad del pelirrojo vieron a la servidumbre que los cargó para llevárselos al castillo nuevamente ya que el de cabello celeste debía partir con su familia a su casa antes de que el anochecer cayera sobre ellos y pudieran tener un accidente.

Kuroko se despidió de Akashi sonriendo ligeramente con su corona de flores en el cabello y fue tomado de la mano de su padre a su carruaje para regresar a casa después de que su padre terminara su charla con el rey acerca de los tiempos de guerra que se avecinaban ya que al estallar una guerra civil en el país morado-el cual era su vecino al norte-por la desaparición de uno de los príncipes del reino, los aires bélicos no se harían esperar contra ellos y menos si la alianza entre el país verde y el país azul se agrandaba incluyendo al país rosado así que el padre de Kuroko recomendó entrar en la alianza de esos tres países para evitar la guerra, claramente el emperador se molestó y negó la petición, casi corriéndolo del castillo.

El príncipe cuando fue bajado de los brazos de su nana, corrió a los aposentos de su madre para regalarle la corona de flores a pesar que le habían prohibido verla fervientemente por tener una enfermedad muy contagiosa pero eso no le importaba, desde hace una semana que no la veía y quería verla sonreír de nuevo para que se recuperara.

Después de haber burlado a los guardias, entró a la habitación donde su madre yacía moribunda en la cama, escupiendo sangre cada vez que tosía, su piel era más pálida que la última vez que la vio y sus rojos cabellos lucían maltratados y opacos, su cuerpo se veía demasiado delgado además de que su rostro sudaba, haciéndola ver más demacrada con las ojeras negras que se marcaban horriblemente debajo de sus ojos, ahora esa señora no era ni la sombra de un retrato suyo que estaba colgado en el pasillo del castillo.

— ¿Mami? —Preguntó algo temeroso el pequeño desde la puerta de la habitación. La señora dejó de toser, limpiándose con gracia la sangre de su boca para mirar a su hijo con infinita dulzura, calmando un poco el miedo del pequeño—Mira lo que te hice hoy con mi mejor amigo que conocí hoy—El niño entró a los aposentos, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de él y corrió a la cama de su madre, la señora trató de pararlo pero otro ataque de tos la atacó así que se cubrió con otro pañuelo la boca para evitar contagiar a su hijo.

—No te acerques mucho, Seijuurou—Dijo la señora tratando de alejarse un poco de su hijo pero no podía decirle que no a ese hermoso par de rubíes que le miraban tiernamente—Bueno…Pero hablaré con mi pañuelo en la boca—Seijuurou sonrió emocionado y se sentó junto a su madre sonriendo, platicándole de cómo hizo la corona, lo que había aprendido esa semana que no lo vio, hablándole de la corona que traía en la cabeza, contándole sus aventuras donde combatió contra monstruos y otros seres horribles y por último, su aventura con su fiel escudero Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Por cierto, mami. Toma, no es mucho pero…—La señora bajó la cabeza para que su hijo le pusiera la corona de flores que hizo con su nuevo amigo—Te ves muy bien, mami—La pelirroja sonrió y tosió en su pañuelo que se teñía de rojo.

— ¿Cómo me veo, Seijuurou? —Preguntó la señora sonriendo suavemente después de su ataque de tos, el niño abrazó a su madre con los ojos llorosos por el miedo de perderla.

—Te ves preciosa mami…Como siempre—La señora abrazó a su hijo con fuerza tratando de no llorar por la tristeza que le daba el augurio de muerte que cargaba.

—Shh…No llores Sei, los reyes no lloran—El niño siguió abrazado a su madre, la cual comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos suavemente mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba desde que el niño tenía memoria, haciéndolo dormir en sus piernas para tranquilizarlo—Buenas noches, bebé…—Susurró la señora con uno de sus últimos alientos, abrazando a su hijo con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios—Te amo, Sei—Un suave beso en sus cabellos como forma de adiós a su dulce hijo que dormía abrazado al ahora cadáver de su madre que poco a poco perdía la calidez que le caracterizaba.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Imayoshi…Ya sabes que hacer…No nos conviene que siga vivo—Dijo el rey a su más leal y capaz caballero, Imayoshi Shouichi, un chico que entró hace no mucho a la caballería pero por su audacia y astucia se había ganado el lugar como mano derecha del rey.

—Sí, su majestad—Imayoshi sonrió con malicia acomodando su monóculo. Se levantó después de hacer una última reverencia y bajando su casco, fue en su negro caballo junto a Wakamatsu, su mano derecha, a cumplir aquella misión dada por el rey.

—Tsk…Otro carruaje de riquillos—Ladró Wakamatsu molesto al ver un refinado carruaje color celeste con adornos rojos con el escudo de armas de la familia Kuroko.

—Cálmate, Wakamatsu. Solo hay que cumplir los mandatos del rey—El rubio sonrió y sacó su lanza seguido de Imayoshi que tenía en sus manos un par de espadas con las que cautelosamente cortó las riendas de los caballos y claro, mató al cochero antes de que pudiera gritar por auxilio mientras que Wakamatsu atascaba su lanza con las ruedas para que se rompieran.

— ¡Listo, Imayoshi! —Gritó el rubio sonriéndole al señor Kuroko que había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del carruaje que abrió levemente para ver qué había sucedido.

—Como dirían vulgarmente…—Imayoshi guardó una de sus espadas en lo que con su caballo alentaba la marcha hasta tener a su lado al señor de cabellos celestes que lo veía horrorizado.

— ¡Que le corten la cabeza! —Gritó el rubio que cabalgaba junto al azabache, el del monóculo saltó del caballo mientras Wakamatsu se movía al caballo de Imayoshi, cerrando la puerta para asfixiar al señor que peleaba un poco pero tenía las de perder con la fuerza del rubio, segundos después la cara de horror que tenía el señor de ojos azul se grabó en la mente del azabache que caía de su salto, degollando a Kuroko en el trayecto, terminando por caer en la silla de su caballo.

—Ya quítate de mi caballo, Wakamatsu—El rubio se cambió a su caballo refunfuñando al escuchar a su superior pero sus ánimos volvieron al ver el carruaje cayendo por la vereda llena de piedras con solo un caballo malherido jalándoles, cortesía de Imayoshi.

—Seguro el rey estará complacido—Imayoshi acomodó su monóculo sonriendo al escuchar al rubio decir eso, volviendo al castillo junto a Wakamatsu para contarle las buenas nuevas al rey, el conspirador de traición estaba muerto junto a su familia.


End file.
